


Fan

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Night Watch [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Football | Soccer, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa watched as on the screen of replays Joffrey just merely missed stepping on Jon’s face by inches, and only because Jon saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

Sansa sat in her living room, drinking her morning coffee. The morning televised live conference with the captains and coaches, was being broadcasted for all to see, before the big game that night. This was the first big face off of the season, and the two captains for the Northern Night Watch Crows and the Southern Kings Landing Lions, were sitting next to each other, taking questions from the press. Bitter rivals, ever since, the golden Lions lost to the Black Crowes, in over time, during the championship game five years ago. The names of the players flashed on the screen as Sansa watched Jon Snow, shake Joffrey Baratheon's hand, as they took a seat next to the other. 

Sansa took in a deep sigh, as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. Joffrey Baratheon was a monster. His hands gripping her forearms to tightly as he would force himself upon her, flashed into her mind. Jon gave a polite smile. The conversation was mostly about how the teams would far, and who each thought they were going to win. But in the last five minutes of the time allowed, Sansa watched as the Camera zoomed in on a reporter with deep red hair. 

“Ygritte.” She whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek as she quickly whipped it away. Her jaw grew tight, as she recalled, how happy Jon had seemed when he received the call to have dinner with the red haired bombshell, the previous day. Sansa had cried herself to sleep, ignoring her sisters calls for the day. 

“My question is for the Crowes. First off, I would like to congratulate you, Arya, on your engagement. On behave of all of the fans and even reporters in the room, we would like to wish you a long lasting marriage." Everyone clapped and Arya tried to hide a blush growing on her cheeks. 

"So on that note, my question is for Jon Snow. How do you feel about going head to head, with your girlfriends ex-fiance? Does this affect your game tactics at all?” Joffrey who was taking a sip of water started to cough. Jon held a small smile. Sansa just stared at the TV, as the news room went almost completely silent. Her jaw was open as she waited for him to answer the question. To tell the world, that they were not a couple. That he never dated Sansa Stark. 

“Your dating Sansa?” Joffrey asked regaining usage of his vocal cords. It was slightly high pitched, and seemed to be still suffering from coughing fits. Ayra and Pypar were trying to hold in their laughter as Jon’s cheeks began to grow pink. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” Jon drew on one of his small smiles that was also showing a distance of look. He turned and looked directly at into the camera, almost willing himself to be speaking to her personally. “I have been for over a year, and I am very happy, for she is very supportive in my career and for my dreams. But I will not let my personal life affect my sportsmanship during this game.” Jon stood up and put his hand out for Joffrey as a sign of peace between the two. For fair fight. 

Jon leaned in, and gave him man hug, and whispered something into his ear. Sansa watched as Joffrey’s features began to turn into a look that she had seen numerous times before. A look she feared, because it usually came with a fist attached to it. What ever Jon had said to him, was getting him relied up. The screen cut to a commercial as she continued to stare at the screen.

********************

Jon sat next to Arya as they were making their way back to the stadium, where they will be playing tonight. 

“What the hell was that?” Pypar asked, as he slammed the door. “Did you see the look on that little Brats face? Priceless.” 

“You got back together with Sansa?” Arya asked, as Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Waiting to see if Sansa had texted him. 

“No.” Arya reached over and started to smack him. 

Hard. 

“Ow!” Jon said he was trying to defend himself from her. 

“You used my sister as an excuse to throw Joffrey off his game!” Her voice got louder as she was hitting him. 

“No! Arya!” Jon said grabbing his managers wrists. 

“Than why the hell did you say you were dating her again? And how did that reporter know in the first place?” Arya was pissed off. Nobody used her sister as an excuse. 

“Because, I want to get it through your sisters thick skull, that I’m not going anywhere. And that reporter knew, because I told her last night. That was Ygritte, my ex. I needed Ygritte to ask, so that Sansa knew that I cared only for her. Not someone who was in my past.” Arya reached over and smacked him hard on the head. 

“Next time, warn me.” She hissed out, as she quickly pulled out her phone. Dialing a number, Jon heard Gendry’s voice boom over the speakerphone. 

“Gendry, babe, I need you to do something.” Arya made eye contact with Jon, and gave him a knowing smile. She had something she was thinking of, and by the looks of it, Jon knew it was either brilliant, or downright bad. 

***********

Gendry handed her a water as they both sat in the owner of the Night Watch Crowes box. Front row, as Sansa looked down at the field. The game was tied 0-0 as both teams were playing relatively well. True to his word, Jon had not made any moves that would be considered unsportsmanlike when it came to the golden Lion Striker. Unfortunately for Jon, the same could not be said about said player. Sansa watched as on the screen of replays Joffrey just merely missed stepping on Jon’s face by inches, and only because Jon saw it coming. She could see Arya standing near the sideline, just watching and yelling when she needed to. 

“Hes going to be okay.” Gendry spoke next to her. Sansa nodded giving him a light smile. Joffrey Baratheon was passed the ball, and was going one on one with Jon. Jon ran up to him, slamming his body on the ball, and knocking Joffrey down to the ground. He cried out in pain as the big screen zoomed in on the to. the Referee blew the whistle as Jon got up. Pypar ran over, being a captain, and took his sleeve to Jon’s forehead. Something on Joffreys shoe, had cut Jon. 

“Hes going to be a little messy, but okay.” Gendry restated his statement. Sansa glared at him as she stood up. 

“A little messy?” Sansa turned her back, as the game continued. “I can’t watch this.” She said, walking over to the main room. The game was playing on the TV screen in there. A red haired girl was sitting on the couch eating a donut. Sansa locked eyes with the women, and watched as the girl struggled to get up. 

“Sorry, baby on board.” She said, sticking her hand out for Sansa to Shake. “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Ygritte.” 

“Sansa.” She said shyly taking her hand. Her blue eyes slightly wide at meeting her. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but how did you get in here?” 

“Arya invited me. Well, Gendry was told to bring me here, but she initially settled this up.” 

“Oh.” Sansa sat on the couch, as Ygritte gave her a thankful nod. 

“My feet are killing me.” 

“When are you due?” Sansa asked, looking at the girls stomach. 

“In four months. I’m in the process of moving back home. My fiance just transferred to Kings Landing Stags.” 

“Fiance?” 

“Have you talk to jon in the last 48 hours?” She pondered to the younger girl. 

“I haven’t really talk to Jon in a month.” Sansa answered, looking at the screen. Both girls eyes went to Jon saving another ball. 

“He really loves you. I know you think he is in love with me, but hes not. Hes just being a stupid boy. Jon Snow knows nothing when it comes to girls. Hasn’t since middle school. When he was talking about you at dinner the other night, his smile reached his eyes. He had that look, you know the one he gets when talks about Football. A sport which he dedicated his life to. Its the same look he gets when he was speaking about you. He never got that way when he spoke about me.” Ygritte said. Sansa looked down at her hands. 

“I know we can’t be friends. We’re too different. But you seem like a really sweet girl. I know you love him. For you dump him for his chance at happiness, is truly one does out of love. I love him like a girl loves her first love. She gets over it, and looks back on it with fond memories. I love him, but I’m not in love with him.” 

“I was just your replacement.” Sansa spoke quietly, wring her hands together, steeling herself. 

“Maybe at first. I don’t know. You would have to speak to him about that. But I do know, that now, there is no replacing you to Jon. That took a lot for him to announce publicly that he was in a relationship at all.” Ygritte placed a soft hand on top of Sansas. “Go, cheer him on. Someone has to.” She said standing up. Sansa stood up as well. 

“You can stay here.” She said referring to the seat. 

“No, I can’t, I have a train to catch. My soon to be mother in law wants to meet with me tomorrow morning to go cake testing.” She said rolling her eyes. “I love the man, can I just ditch his family?” Ygritte joked as she waved goodbye to Sansa. 

Everyone in the box started to scream. Sansa ran out to the area to see what was happening. Jon had kicked the ball far down into the other half of the field to the awaiting forwards. Grenn their midfielder caught it mid air, and had passed it to Pypar. He returned the pass around a defensive player and Grenn set him up to shoot. Pypar, swerving around one more defender, was head to head with the goal keep. Faking a right footed shot, he had an open net, and scored in the last 10 minutes of the game. Everyone cheered, as the Night Watch Crowes were up 1 to 0. Sansa started to scream along side Gendry. Both so happy for the score over the Lions. 

*****************

Jon was messing up Grenns hair as they were making their way towards the locker room. 

“Next time, don’t give him a bloody nose.” He teased. Grenn just smiled and pushed Jon away. 

“Little Princess deserves it.” Grenn was talking about the red card he took in the last 2 minutes of the game, when Joffrey had the ball. Coming up and slamming into him with all his might, he put his elbow up and knocked Joffrey out along with making his nose gush with blood all over his golden jersey. 

“Grenn’s right, that attempted stomping on your head would have put you in the hospital.” Pypar plucked in. Jon wrapped his arm around the guys neck. 

“Way to go little buddy!” Haven’t gotten the chance to congratulate him on scoring the winning goal. 

“Snow!” Arya yelled out. Turning around she patted him on the shoulder. Jon knew that if the other players weren’t around she would have jumped on him in a bone crushing hug. “You did good. Its nice to see that smile on your face.” Her own was matching his. 

“Well, its always on when we defeat those sissy Southerns.” He retorted, heading into the locker room. 

“I want all of you guys showered and ready. We are celebrating at Robb’s apartment!” Arya called into the locker room. Robb who was bandaging one of the midfielders ankles, called out. 

“Thanks for the heads up!” 

“Your welcome.” All the other guys went in, and Jon pulled Ayra back for a second before she went to meet with the other assistant coaches. 

“Arya is Sansa going to be there?” Jon eyes showed with that look of desperation. The smile he had disappeared. 

“I don’t know about that Jon. She was here though. Up in the owners box with Gendry.” she said with a slight smile.

“Alright. I’ll see you at the party.” 

“I’m going to be late. Gendry promised me sex if we won. Mama’s going to get laid!” She cheered walking away. 

“I didn’t need to know that.” He called after her through the tunnel. Turning around with a sad smile, he came face to face with Joffrey Baratheon. 

“You little shit.” His nose had tissues in it, and two other players were standing next to him. Both looking like they rather be anywhere but here. 

“Shove off Joffrey.” Jon said, walking by him. Joffrey grabbed his arm and Jon spun around so quickly, shaking his hand off of him. “Don’t ever think you can lay your hands on me.” His voice was pure hatred. This little prick thought he could do anything. 

“You broke my nose on purpose.” 

“You must be confused. My defender did that.” He said with a slight jokingly voice. “This is the Crow locker area. What are you three doing here? Cubs get lost?” 

“We should have won.” 

“But you didn’t. Theres always next time then.” Jon turned his back to Joffrey. 

“Maybe I should I go and pay Sansa a visit. I know the cunt is missing me by now.” He said with a laugh to his buddies. Jon stopped right in his tracks looking over his shoulder. He was right at the Locker room door. “If I remember correctly, she liked it rough.” Jon knew for a fact, Sansa never liked it rough. Only when the were desperate for eachother. But it was never violent. 

“You want to shut your mouth a leave this hall right now.” Jons voice was pure fury as he squeezed his fists. 

“She cried because it was so good. Told me thats why afterwards. Here's a hint Snow, she likes it when you slap her ass real hard till its red.” Jon lifted his fist and pounded on the locker door four times. The crowes have a knock that tells the other in side, that shit is about to go down. Grenn, Pypar, and Robb, all emerged. Jon, Grenn, and Pypar were the strongest on the team. Robb always came to patch up everyone after. The others, went to tell the managers and get security. They had problems before, so they didn’t want to be the ones to blame. 

“Whats going on?” Robb asked, emerging. Grenn turned to look at Joffrey. 

“Came back for me, I see.” Jon put a hand out for Grenn to stop moving. Pypar, kept his eyes on Jon. 

“Dude, your really pissed off, what the fuck is going on?” No one on the team had really ever seen Jon this pissed before. 

“Scared Snow? Afraid I would win? You know Sansa has probably screamed my name will your little dick is inside of her. Hoping it was me, instead of you.” She has screamed his name. When she is dead asleep and having a nightmare. Jon would have to comfort her, tell her he would never touch her again. 

“You little Shit.” Robb said, Grenn had to grab Robb’s arm to keep him from moving forward. 

“Whats going on?” A female voice was heard through the tunnel. Jon’s back straightened as Sansa walked up closer to the group. Her eyes looking between the football players. Sansa saw how tense Jon’s body was. 

“See, here is the bitch now. She wasn’t much to play with. Only good for a couple of months. She gets boring right Snow?” Joffrey called out. Pypar and Grenn held back Jon. Grenn had Robb in a headlock as he held onto Jon’s elbow. Pyaar standing in front of Jon, trying to keep him calm. 

“Dude, hes not worth it. This little shit is not with getting benched. 

“Hey!” Grenn said. 

“Jon. Look at me.” Sansa said, placing her hands on his cheeks. “Look at me Jon Snow.” She said. His grey eyes went to meet hers again. “Do you trust me?” Jon nodded as he slowly stopped struggling. Her blue eyes always seemed to have a calming affect on her. “Then don’t move from this spot.” Sansa said, backing up. She turned her back and walked up to Joffrey who had an arrogant look on his face. 

“See, she chooses me over you.” He called out. A smirk gracing his lips. Sansa titled her head to the side, and pulled her arm back. She smacked the tip of his nose, causing him to bend over. Then swing her leg up, she slammed her foot against his dick knocking his balls around. Turning to his two companions who said or did nothing. She yelled at them. 

“That this piece of trash back to your side.” Sansa turned and walked back to Jon. 

“That felt good.” She said with a smile. Grenn let go of Robb as Jon was let go of. He walked to paces before her and grasped her face in between his hands. His lips collided with hers as she wove her arms around his neck. The world melted away from them, as they moved together. Lips meshing with lips. Pulling away, Jon whispered. 

“I missed you.” His voice deep and intoxicating. 

“I missed you more.” She said placing a soft kiss again on his lips. 

“Not possible.” Jon spoke, wrapping his arms around her back pulling her closer to him.


End file.
